


Hidden Meanings

by RStar6709



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, Language of Flowers, Let Sophie get some sleep, Sophiana week, day 1- flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: There's nothing more soothing to Sophie than getting her hair braided. Luckily, Biana is more than willing to do that for her. But she starts receiving a variety of different flowers.Aka: Five Times Sophie Received Flowers, And One Time She Gave Them
Relationships: Sophie Foster & Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster & Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hidden Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> I'd wanted to write for Sophiana week, but I was looking at the prompts and wasn't feeling inspired. Cut a week later and well, here's my idea! I'm not too familiar with Flowers language tbh, but I do adore it. My choices are explained in the fic, and I do hope that they aren't inaccurate.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Sophie groaned, falling backwards on to the bed dramatically. Biana sat down next to her, but in a much more graceful way.

"At least you didn't get as injured compared to the last attack," Biana said.

"You know that doesn't help me at all, right? I finally managed to obtain a very very vague sleep schedule, and now it's gonna be broken again!"

"Braiding your hair was how you fell asleep in the past, right?" Biana asked.

Sophie turned to her. "You don't have to do that! I don't want you inconveniencing yourself!"

She got up and glared mockingly. "I've literally been _waiting_ for the day. I am not being 'inconvenienced by you' so wait right there I'll be back!"

"Bia, I don't want a makeover!"

"I'm just braiding your hair, that's all."

With that, Biana went to a different part of the bedroom and came back a few minutes later, with a hair brush and some leaves. They looked like oak leaves actually, Sophie was surprised to recognize them, considering that the List Cities had so many unique flowers.

"Oak leaves?"

"Yeah." Biana sat down behind her. "Oak leaves. I'm gonna put them in your hair."

Sophie sat up, allowing for Biana to brush her hair. It was painful for the first few moments, but it was clear that Biana was really good at what she was doing, as the pain started to ease.

Warm fingers entered her hair, and the slight tug told her that the braiding had begun. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Biana. If she concentrated hard enough, she could feel when the leaves were entwined with her hair. But as the minutes passed by, she found it harder to concentrate.

The next thing she knew, she was asleep.

When Sophie looked in the mirror the next day, she smiled, despite her bedhead. The oak leaves were still there. When she went home, she gingerly took the leaves and put them in a place so they could preserve.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Bia," Sophie called. "I'm tired, but can't sleep."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, slept peacefully."

"Do you want me to do it again?"

Sophie recalled the night before, the warm feeling she had when her hair was being braided. "If you want." She didn't want to be a bother.

"I told you, I've been waiting for this day. Okay, I'll be back with more flowers."

A minute later, she was back with more flowers in hand. This time, the flowers were small and were a light purple.

"Lilacs," Biana stated, but didn't seem to feel the need to say more than that.

Sophie sat still and closed her eyes. Biana was humming quietly. She had a fantastic voice actually, and had a high vocal range, her voice hitting a large series of notes. She ended up being lulled to sleep.

Just like before, the flowers were still in her hair when she woke up. Just like before, she delicately put them in a place where they could preserve, and set the flowers next to the oak leaves.

•~•~•~•~•~•

This time, when Sophie asked for Biana to braid the flowers in her hair, it wasn't for sleep or anything like that. She just liked the feeling. Sitting there peacefully, Biana behind her, fingers delicately weaving sunflowers into her hair.

It was relatively quiet, but not the awkward kind, where it feels like there should be something to fill the silence. Neither of them felt obligated to talk, and Sophie was content with that. It was Biana who ended up talking, because after all, she enjoyed talking more out of the two of them.

"Hey Soph, did I ever tell you that you have wonderful hair?"

Sophie could feel herself flush red, and she just wanted to hide. Not only did Biana call her Soph- which was a cute nickname- but she also complimented her.

"I'm serious, you know."

"I know," Sophie squeaked. "Your hair's pretty too."

"You could braid mine someday," Biana offered.

"I'm not really good at braiding hair," she replied.

"Offer still stands though."

"Okay."

When Sophie got home later, the sunflowers were set beside the lilacs.

•~•~•~•~•~•

She was getting her hair braided again- this time with heliotropes- when she realized just how comfortable she felt in Biana's presence. If she was able to spend the afternoons in Everglen, just being there, she would consider that a good life.

Biana was just an easy person to be around. She smiled a lot and her enthusiasm and positivity was contagious. It was always the perfect thing to make Sophie's day even better. And well, she was also gorgeous.

_Oh. I like her,_ _don't_ _I?_

It wasn't so much of a question, more of a statement. She was surprised she hadn't realized it before, especially when Biana had called her Soph for the first time. That had continued, and it sent a warm feeling through her body every time.

When she went home to put the heliotropes away, she had a giddy smile on her face.

•~•~•~•~•~•

At this point, Biana braiding her hair became a normal occurence. After Foxfire, they'd head to Everglen, Biana would gather some flowers- each time they were different- and then she would start braiding.

Generally, there wasn't anything that would disrupt them. Alden and Della would be doing their work, and Fitz would either be studying or hanging out with a friend. So it was a surprise when Linh walked in the room.

"Oh, you're braiding flowers into her hair?" She asked. "That's pretty! Could you do mine next?"

As much as Sophie liked Linh, she couldn't help but feel a little irritated at the request. The flower thing was her thing with Biana, and honestly, she didn't want to share. But she wasn't going to complain, its not like Linh knew, she was just excited.

"Yeah, sure, I'm almost done here, I'll get to you after."

"Are those blue violets?"

"They are!"

Around a minute later, Biana was finished, and got herself some more flowers. Sophie was able to immediately recognize them as yellow roses.

There was an odd look on Linh's face, before she seemed to have had some sort of revelation. "They're pretty! Thank you."

Sophie watched as Biana started braiding Linh's hair, her fingers moving skillfully. The braid wasn't that fancy, but she had to admit, it looked good on Linh.

•~•~•~•~•~•

She was just relaxing in her room, when Linh walked in.

"Should I have told you before coming?" She asked.

"No, it's fine. What do you need?"

"Just came to visit, that's all." Her gaze swept across the room, and landed on her nightstand. "Ooh, are those the flowers that Biana put in your hair? I didn't know you kept them!"

Sophie smiled fondly at them. "They just feel... special."

"I think they are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... the flower choices."

What did Linh mean by that? She tried to remember what she knew about flowers, then vaguely remembered something about the languages.

"Do they mean something? Do you know what they mean?"

Linh nodded. "Oak leaves symbolize bravery."

_Those were the flowers that I received after the Neverseen attack. Was it her way of saying that I was brave?_

"Purple lilacs mean the first emotions of love."

_Love..?_

"Sunflowers mean adoration. Heliotrope for devotion. Blue violets for affection."

"Are they... is that actually true?"

"Do you want it to be true?"

Sophie didn't even need to consider it. "Yeah, I really want it to be true."

"Well, it is true."

"Then what did Biana put in your hair?"

What if Biana didn't realize what her flower choices actually meant? What if it was an accident? She didn't want to get her hopes up just yet.

"Friendship," Linh replied. "It's how I realized that the flower thing was meant for the two of you."

_Friendship. There's no way that this_ _is_ _a coincidence now. Biana was showing her affection_ _for_ _me._

"Is there a flower for declaring love?"

Linh nodded. "Red tulips. Do you want some? I have some flowers at my place."

"Thank you. And uh... Linh?"

"Yes?"

"Can I practice braiding your hair?"

"Is that your way of confessing to her?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead. I'll be back with some flowers. Also, don't tell Biana that I told you the flower meanings."

She laughed. "Okay."

•~•~•~•~•~•

Sophie walked into Everglen, and honestly, she was a little bit nervous. She knew that there was nothing to be worried about, it was clear that Biana liked her. But confessing back? It was difficult.

But she kept going, and went into Biana's room.

"Hey Bi?"

"Yeah Soph?"

"Can I... can I braid your hair this time?" She asked, fiddling with one of the petals.

Biana smiled. "You want flowers?"

"I uh..." she took out the red tulips from behind her back. "I have them."

The smile on her face went from big and bright to smaller and fond. Sophie sat down, and took Biana's brown hair in her hands. It was incredibly soft, and a little more wavy then hers or Linh's.

She started braiding, and it was a slow process, and it was the most basic of braids, but eventually, she got it done. It wasn't particularly neat though, she only had a little bit of practice with Linh.

"You didn't have to, you know that, right?" Biana asked.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Biana's waist. "I know, but I wanted to. After all, I love you."

She leaned into the embrace. "I love you too, Soph."


End file.
